Birthday
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 169. Birthday: "Kise Ryouta's birthday is June 18, which was today." I think it's really obvious that it is a birthday fanfic for Kise.


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Note: They're all in their second year.**

**Theme 169: Birthday**

Kise Ryouta's birthday is June 18, which was today.

He woke up to his sisters screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He had to admit, they work better than most alarm clocks.

He smiled at them and said jokingly: "Thanks for the wake-up call! Now please get out of my room so that I could get dressed."

One of his sisters pouted. "Seriously? We are the first to say happy birthday, and we get kicked out immediately?"

"I have school today, and I need to get dressed!"

"Fine!" she yelled dramatically. "We'll get out of your way so that you could spend your 'precious time' getting ready for school."

"Hey! I have to keep up my appearances!"

His other sister gave him a look and stated, "So it takes you an hour to get ready? Geez, sometimes I wonder if were not the only girls here."

Kise pouted. "Now I'm getting bullied at my own home?!"

"Yes," they both said at the same time then rushed out of the room to avoid Kise's wailing and complaining. He only rolled his eyes at their antics and got ready for school.

True to his sister's word, he only emerged into the kitchen after about an hour. His mother, who was cooking pancakes at the stove, greeted him. "There's the birthday boy! How old are you now? Ten?"

Kise rolled his eyes, but he smiled at his mother's teasing. "You should know that I'm turning eighteen."

"Of course! Now, sit down and eat your breakfast. I don't want you late for school even if it is your birthday."

He complied, and began to eat the huge stack of pancakes that his mother put out in front of him. He only noticed that his father entered the room when he yelled out: "There's the birthday boy!"

He laughed at his somewhat silly father, and he opened his arms to receive the hug that his father was bound to give him. "Thanks, dad."

"I can't believe how fast my son's growing." His father wiped away an imaginary tear. His wife joined his act and said, "I know, it seemed that just yesterday he was running through the halls only in his-"

"MOM!" Kise yelled, his embarrassment clear through his blushing face. His parents laughed at his face, which caused him to pout. He then glanced at the clock and screamed, "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

He ran around to get his schoolbag and shoved papers into it. He was about to run out of the door when his father said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you! I'm driving you to school today."

Kise stared at his father, sweatdropping at his father's memory skills. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!"

* * *

Kise did make it to school on time, and in the few minutes before class was about to start, his fangirls were absolutely swarming his desk, giving him gifts and saying, "Happy Birthday, Kise-kun!"

He smiled at the (usual) attention, and said his thanks, which elicited more squeals out of them. It took a while for the teacher to actually kick the girls who weren't in that class out, and it took even longer to rip the girls that were in the class to get away from Kise's desk.

(It was still a really hard task, even after weeks of practice.)

* * *

Once lunch time had come around, Kise checked his 'work' phone, which is really just his phone that he had given to the public and was constantly bombarded with texts from his fans. As usual, his phone had hundreds of texts, all of them wishing him a happy birthday.

He smiled at the dedication of his fans then checked his personal phone.

There wasn't so much as a missed phone call.

His smile turned into a slight frown, then he sighed. He knew that he shouldn't expect the Generation of Miracles to message him after they separated, but he thought that they would since it was his birthday. Not to mention that his sempais that went away to college didn't leave him a message either.

Of course, his current teammates managed to cheer him up by going to his classroom to wish him a happy birthday, but that brought memories of the third years who left last year doing the exact same thing. He managed to hide the fact that the action brought memories though.

* * *

Coach Takeuchi wasn't really merciful at practice that day, but he let them off early. Kise set off for home, but when he got there, his sisters attacked him in the driveway and in the confusion, they managed to blindfold him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! AND WHY THE HELL AM I BLINDFOLDED?!" he screamed out after his sisters stopped wrestling with him.

One of them giggled deviously. "You'll see, Ryou-chan!"

He sighed, but he let them guide him into the house (with them purposefully making him bump into some things, which made him whine a bit). Finally, they apparently reached their destination when the older one of the two said, "Okay, take off your blindfold!"

"It's kinda hard to do that when you are holding my hands captive."

"Oops, sorry."

Once he was able to undo the cloth, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

There, crammed into the living room, was a bunch of stuff for a party. But there was nobody there.

He looked at his sisters, thinking that it was a joke, but they looked just as surprised as him.

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?!" they managed to scream out in unison. A voice very familiar to Kise said, "Huh, I thought that we were going to surprise him."

"Yeah, me too," another familiar voice pitched in.

"That's why we shouldn't listen to you guys-nanodayo," A third familiar voice said in a scolded voice.

From various hiding places that Kise didn't even think would be possible to hide in emerged his former teammates. ALL of his former teammates and even Kagami.

"We shouldn't have listened to Ahomine and Bakagami," one Kuroko Tetsuya stated bluntly, which made the said two yell out protests.

Kise stood where he was in shock, and someone finally noticed his sudden stillness. Murasakibara Atsushi said, "I think Kise-chin is in shock. Is he going to faint?"

"It's not possible to faint just from this-nanodayo," Midorima Shintarou commented.

One university student was irritated with Kise's response, or lack thereof. Kasamatsu Yukio ran up to Kise and kicked him while yelling out: "I tried to make time to see you on your birthday, and this is the treatment that I get?!"

That definitely snapped Kise out of his reverie. "Sempai!" he cried out as he tried to hug his former captain, which resulted in being punched in the gut by him. "Don't hug me!"

In an act to save the former captain, a different captain, A.K.A. Akashi Seijuro, said, "Ryouta, we are going to be playing some basketball matches, so we should start. After all, it's still a school night."

Kise stared at all of them then let a wide smile take over his face. "Then let's go!"

It was Kaijou VS. Generation of Miracles excluding Kise and including Kagami, so they were bound to lose. But Kise didn't care. He still had fun playing with his former teammates. Then there was a Kaijou including Kagami VS. the original Generation of Miracles match, and the last one was just a match between all of them. No fancy titles or anything was used as a basis for that match. They just played.

They did eventually get around to eating the pizza that Kise's parents ordered once they got home and opening presents.

While Kise's friends sang "Happy Birthday" to him while being completely out of synch and tune, Kise had the widest grin on his face. After all, it was the best birthday he has ever had as of now.

**Happy Birthday to Kise! And I do not feel at all obsessive since I know that there are other people who are just as obsessive as me (hopefully).**

**My favorite part was when Kise was greeted with a somewhat empty room after all of the pain and struggle that his sisters put him through. XD**

**Anyways, everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
